Saved by the Bell: A New Generation
by xxChristiexx
Summary: We return to see a whole new generation of high school students attend Bayside High including Zack and Kelly's daughter Ariana as she will struggle with friendship, new love and the many pressures that high school has to offer. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer; I do not in any way own Saved by the Bell or its characters except my own.**

----

**Saved by the Bell: A New Generation**

**Chapter One**

The morning sunshine streamed in through Ariana's bedroom window, allowing the sunlight to land directly onto her face, causing Ariana to dastardly awake from her peaceful slumber. A peaceful slumber wasn't something Ariana was in all familiar with-since her world was felted and presented with the arrival of her four year old brother Jackson. It may have been four years ago when her younger brother made his arrival into the world that for twelve previous years-she, her mum and dad were called family-but still, in four years, any chance of gaining extra morning shut eye was impossible when she had an over energised four year old brother who'd wake up before the crack of dawn, running into her own room to jump on her bed, claiming she needed to play with him.

Sometimes, she did wish she was an only child again like she was for many years while both her parents finished making their way through school. Unlike her brother's birth, her own was very much an unplanned surprise yet it turned into a happy surprise. Neither her mother nor father was expecting to have a baby let alone get pregnant while they were both continuing to put themselves through school at such a tender age of twenty.

They always assumed they'd start their family once they successfully graduated from college and set down roots in a career path of their personal preference. Only their long term desire adorned them earlier in life and with a large support network built of family and friends, they survived the combined the few years of parenthood, employees and students.

As much as Ariana wished she was an only child, she knew it was merely a distant memory implanted in her brain. Because as much of an annoyance her brother came to be like any inquisitive four year old child, she'd never wish on anything to have no little brother in her world.

In a blissful attempt to block the morning sunshine out of her view so she could at least try to gain a few more minutes sleep, she turned over to her side and wept her eyes shut. But it was no use. Once morning dawned on her and she finally woke from her agitated sleep, call it intuition but she was never able to drift off to any form of sleep.

Rising from her foetal position where she lay in bed under her purple comforter, she rubbed her eye and smoothed the back of her chocolate brown coloured hair. She didn't have time to sleep. Today was Monday morning. School was returning for its first day since class finished for the summer holidays. Yet, for Ariana-it was different. She would be starting a whole new school rather than the school she would be going to with all her friends if she still lived in San Francisco. Friends-something she wouldn't have beside her when she walked through the doors of Bayside High School.

A school where she knew of no one and only of the fact that both her mum and dad attended the school, finding one another as they continued to mention to her-like she didn't already know of the story. She had been told so many times before. She didn't need to know again. What, was she expected to meet her soul mate there as well and then go off to college together and get married? It definitely wasn't on the case. She had no plans to marry any one until she was done with school altogether, travelled the world and started out in her career of choice-something she wasn't sure about yet.

In Los Angeles, she knew no one but her family and they wouldn't be with her at school when she started. She would be all alone except for her principal whom her parents were somewhat of friends with. Though she entrusted and demanded that she be treated as any other student going to school. The last thing Ariana wanted on her first day at a new school was favouritism from the principal because they knew each other. That would be a great way to meet new friends. She could just imagine it. They'd all think she was a goody-two-shoe because she was friends with the principal though technically, she wasn't friends with him. Her parents were.

If Ariana had her choice, she'd be living in San Francisco right now. She'd be going to school with all her friends she so sorely missed and wished she was with. This time was meant to be her year, she was going to be a junior and she was entitled to try out for the cheerleading squad as much as she despised cheerleading, she knew she had a knack for it and vowed to compete for a spot in order to follow in her mother's footsteps.

Unfortunately she didn't have a choice but to move. Ariana's mother Kelly had been offered a job as a doctor at a hospital based in Los Angeles. The job had plenty of perks including a highly efficient salary. It was considered an opportunity unworthy to pass up so to the dismay of Ariana-like she never had a choice to stay-she accepted the offer and they began making arrangements to move. Ariana had tried reasoning with her parents to let her stay in San Francisco with her grandparents so she could go to school with her friends but her parents had refused saying they were a family and so they insisted there was no negations. She was moving to Los Angeles with her family. Within the few weeks of school drawing to a close for summer, she did her best to ignore her parents' decision and allow her to stay but by the third week into school finishing, they were all leaving.

Arriving in Los Angeles, she was faced with spending the rest of the holiday alone, knowing no one with her only companion being Jackson or her parents whom she tried her best to tolerate, and for the most part, she found herself holed up in her room listening to her dark, edgy music she loved to blast-mostly to her parents annoyance-and drawing which was another favourite past time of hers.

As of the moment, the only perk she had come to love about Los Angeles was their new house. It was much bigger compared to the small two storey house they called home in San Francisco. This house could be considered a mansion to their old one.

The door of her bedroom opened, half expecting to see her brother run in all giddy, ready to jump on her bed.

Instead, Ariana's mother walked in, showing a smile on her face, fresh from an obvious shower with her own chocolate brown hair loosely tied into a ponytail. People who'd come to know of Ariana from her parents, continued to remind her that she was the spitting image of Kelly when she was her age. To most, it was an advantage that she looked so much like her mum. Much to the dismay of her dad, she used to always have guys who'd ask her out.

"Good morning, its looks like it'll be a nice day for your first day of school."

Ariana lay back down in bed, wishing she could pull the covers over her head and forget about where she was and whose fault it was that she was even going to a new school. She didn't. She had to try to lift her spirits. Her mum was trying. She had to try too.

"Uh-huh," Ariana muttered, staring off into space.

Kelly made her way to Ariana's bed and sat down on the edge of the bed, smoothing the comforter beneath her.

"Honey, I know this isn't where you want to be. That you'd much prefer to go back to school with all your friends but you'll make friends here. You're very much like me when I was your age-you're out going. You can mix with anyone."

That was true, her mum made a good point. She was socially grounded with her large circle of friends and usually didn't find it hard to make friends. But she didn't have any friends here.

"Uh-huh," she muttered.

"Anyway, you better get up now or you'll be late for your first day of school," Kelly rose from the bed and turned to the doorway. "Or you'll miss your bus."

She paused for a moment before she spoke again. "I am sorry Ariana that you've had to up and move away from all your friends but we've all had to make sacrifices when we moved here."

Ariana watched her mother's facial expression. Ariana hated arguing with her parents. It was something she'd never considered she'd find herself doing. God knows, she had never done it before but this time, she couldn't help it. It was just the way she was feeling. Her emotions were acting up. They were a mess. And her parents were caught in the firing line because they were the cause of her emotional break down.

"Mum," Ariana finally admitted. "Would you be able to drive me to school?"

Her question lingered in the air as she released it from her mouth. Ariana watched her mother's face pipe up with a glee of excitement. Obviously she had expected her daughter to favour her for a lift to school over the bus. It was definitely a first. She couldn't remember the last time Kelly had offered to drive her to school and heard a flat out refusal saying it was so uncool of parents to drop their children off at school. Even now, Ariana wasn't so sure what had made her come out and say what she knew she wouldn't have heard herself saying in a million years. Call it a hunch but as of this moment, Ariana was resilient to any sudden urges of being with her family.

"Of course I can. I was hoping to drive you anyway; I just thought I'd provide you with the option to take the bus as well-to give you your independence that you've opted to console since you started high school. I didn't know if you'd want your mother dropping you off at school. You've never asked me to take you to school before."

Ariana sat up in bed. "I know, but it's the first day at a new school. I kind of want my mum to take me." "_For support and confidence that I feel I am lacking_." She felt like confiding out loud though she kept it to herself. She didn't need her mum to see that she was scared to start school. She could do this, she knew she could. Today she just felt like having her mum drive her to school. Maybe it'd give her the boost she surely needed about now. "Is that okay?"

"Are you kidding?" Kelly beamed. "I've anticipated the day when you'd want me to drive you somewhere. I never thought it would happen again. Anyway, I'll meet you downstairs. I've got to go check on your brother. He's making pancakes with your father."

Ariana laughed as Kelly left the room. She could just imagine the sight of Jackson making pancakes with dad. He'd be a mess. Pulling the covers off her body, she stood up from bed and swiftly pulled the comforter across the bed. Jeez, making the bed these days was a cinch.

Walking to her wardrobe, she entered her medium sized walk-through closet, pondering the choices she could wear for her first day of school. She needed to make an impression so not to appear too 'new' like she didn't know what she was doing but she also didn't want to dress like she was asking for it-whatever 'it' was.

Finally deciding on faded blue skinny jeans and a loose fitting tank top-she couldn't go wrong there-Ariana got dressed, brushed her hair so it swept freely down her back and then grabbed her backpack, ready to make her way downstairs.


	2. Chapter Two

**Saved by the Bell: A New Generation**

**Chapter Two**

"Look Ariana, daddy and I made pancakes," exclaimed a proud four year old Jackson, when he saw his sister emerge into the large scaled kitchen. Ariana smiled when she took notice that her brother wore most of the batter on his now pancake infested pyjamas.

"Uh-huh, I can see," she responded, sitting herself down at the table. "You must have enjoyed making them because you have it everywhere on you."

Jackson beamed proudly. "I did. Eat one Ariana."

"Maybe later if I have enough time," she said, unable to resist the urge to reach out to her brother sitting beside her and wrap him up in one of her hugs she knew Jackson adored. Actually, Jackson adored any moment with Ariana. He just loved to play with his big sister. "Right now, I'm going to fetch myself a glass of orange juice."

Setting her sights on the orange juice in front of her, she poured some into the glass in her place and took a sip.

"So, are you nervous to start your new school today Ariana?" her dad asked.

"No dad, I don't do nervous. You should know that," she set her glass down. "I'm just anxious. That's all. I want to be done with it now. I think I'm trying to get over the initial shock of having to go to another school."

Kelly rose from the table with an empty mug in her hand and walked to the centre of the kitchen and placed the mug on the side of the sink, ready to place the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

"I'm sure you'll be fine honey," she eased, smoothing down her black a line business skirt. Today was her first official day to work at the hospital.

"You're going to be great. You are a Morris after all," Zack implied, standing up from the chair he sat at and walked into the kitchen. "And your first day at work will be fine too. You're both like one another—you're fearless and strong. I know you have nothing to worry about," he finished, stealing a quick kiss from his wife, which only made Ariana roll her eyes and smile in one.

She loved the fact that her parents were still madly in love with one another. Yeah, it did get rather inflicting to constantly see her mum and dad macking on one another at almost every chance they got, though she also loved the fact that they could be the same loving and endearing couple they were before she and Jackson came along. It was heart warming to see that her parents love and affection they held for the other hadn't washed away in all these years since they wed in Las Vegas, for what seemed like a decade ago.

Life had definitely passed them by at a rapid pace, they never really got a chance to stop and think. Their love was still as strong as it ever was—maybe even more now with two children thrown into the mix. The four of them were all tied together as a foursome—together they made up a family. Ariana couldn't be any happier knowing that her marriage had remained strong when around she knew of friends around her whose own parents had suffered through marital problems, some not even making a full recovery—resulting in many divorces.

Her friends often reflected that she was fortunate enough to have her parents remain together in stable relationship unlike their own families. Most of the time, it did bother Ariana to have friends gush over her family seeing as their own families were merely mirrored down to a mental picture or memory but what her friends didn't get was that her parents weren't perfect either.

They too had their fair share of marital problems; they just knew to work it out together rather than as an individual, pretending their marriage never existed. Yet, Ariana wasn't fortunate. She was lucky to have parents who'd face up to their fears and issues head on for the sake of their whole family.

"Ariana, are you ready to get going to school?" Kelly asked.

Ariana nodded. "As ready as I'm ever going to be."

She rose from her chair, finishing off her orange juice and grabbing a pancake from the plate they were on as they sat in the middle of the table.

Draping her bag over one shoulder, she made her way around the table.

"The little man has a bath with his name on it," Zack infused, coming towards Jackson and lifting his small body from his chair, heaving him into the air, as Jackson cackled himself. "He'll be ready in the short time you come home to retrieve him to take him to day care and then I'll leave for work. Good luck, though you two don't need it. My girls will be great."

"Good luck mummy. Good luck Ariana," Jackson chimed in laughing. He was at the stage where he had to copy everyone around him and it did prove to be cute and irritating. "Bye," he dawned out, as he and Zack exited the kitchen.

"Alright, let's go," Kelly remarked, picking up her Gucci hand bag along with her car keys.

Together, Kelly and Ariana headed out of the house and to the car. Soon, they'd be on their way to start their day and what they both never realised was that having the other beside them was sending confidence to the other—something that needed a boost by the minute.

* * *

An hour into school and Ariana had yet to step inside a classroom. In fact, from what she knew of, none of her grade had been yet to step inside a classroom. Instead, the entire school had been holed up in the auditorium as they listened to the principal's welcome message along with teacher's expectations; special announcements and each student were then split up and given their electoral class schedule.

If Ariana had never become accustomed or had the term bored enter her life then the morning was a first for something because she was bored. She had never been more bored than she could recall. Other students had fellow friends to talk to when teachers chattered among themselves or prepared notes. Ariana didn't, she had no one. So as every one else was making small talk with the people sitting next to them, Ariana sat there still. She sat in her seat, looking like a stunned mullet. What else could she do? Sure, she could have probably said hi to the people beside her but what else would they talk about? She didn't even know if they were juniors like she was.

As the bell rang to signal the end of class, Ariana remained in her seat and waited until the majority of the population of the school had exited the auditorium before she stood up and made her way out of the auditorium.

Checking her study schedule, she followed the directions to lead her to her first class of the day—AP Mathematics. Taking a senior class when she was only a junior, she was considered a whiz when it came to Math, though she also wasn't one of those people where math was her life and was always seen with a book in her hand. All the same, Ariana did know how to let her hair down and have fun but she also knew when she should buckle down and study.

Taking an AP math class wasn't her idea of choice. She had been encouraged to do so, having being told in a parent-teacher meeting that she had the potential to strive ahead of the class after she was told that she was being challenged enough. Beginning last year, she undertook the junior math class when she was only a sophomore and then this year she could have had the chance retake the class since she was enrolling into a new school but with words of encouragement from her family, she decided she'd take the senior class instead. It wasn't like she knew anyone and besides she wasn't going to go out of her way to admit to people that she was a math whiz.

Finding the classroom she needed, she found a seat near to the middle of the room. She did try to remain morally conducted even when she was intellectually gifted.

Waiting for the teacher to arrive so class could begin, Ariana was oblivious to the shaven and muscular guy who entered the room like he was a superstar and took full notice to her immediately, taking the empty chair beside her.

"Hey there, newbie!" he commented, leaning towards Ariana. Getting startled, she quickly turned her head to beside her and then noticed the boy.

"Hi," she replied with a smile. "How'd you know I'm new? Do you work for the CIA or something?"

Ariana was deeply concerned to know this rather gorgeous looking guy learned she was a new student. What, did he have information on every student that went to this school?

"Or something," he smirked. "I've never seen you around school before and trust me I don't miss women when they look as pretty as you do."

Ariana wondered how many times he had used that line before and if it ever worked. Though she was flattered that he found her pretty—still, she assumed he was just like the rest of the male population or at least all the high school boys she had come to know—players who were only interested in one thing—their reputation. But Ariana definitely wasn't interested in dating guys or any boy for that matter who only had one thing on their mind.

It wasn't her style—well not yet anyway. She was waiting for the right guy to come along where she would know that she had fallen head over heels in love. Then it would most likely be the right time. As for right now, she hadn't found Mr. Right, although she did have a boyfriend but he was another story because she wasn't sure if he'd last the distance anymore. When she did find Mr. Right, she was hoping for the kind of thing that her parents had, taking into account that her boyfriend choice would need to get the seal of approval from her dad who tend to become a tad over protective when it came to the guys his daughter considered to go out with.

"Does that line ever work?" Ariana asked.

"You tell me," he smirked again, cocking his eyebrow.

Ariana didn't say anything; instead she turned her attention to the front of the room where the teacher had walked into the room, ready to begin the class.

It was going to be a long day, Ariana decided. But perhaps this school wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter Three

**Saved by the Bell: A New Generation**

**Chapter Three**

Class had ended, meaning it was now lunch time. Boy, the morning classes sure did fly by then again Ariana guessed it was because she only ended up having one class to attend. And that was the class where she had met the ever so tolerable guy whom she vaguely catching glimpses at her when she shifted her eye trances. Did he even take notice of the lesson plan? Or was she more interesting than she initially thought? She didn't know though she did have to agree.

He was rather cute with his raging biceps and muscular torso from what she could see through his shirt—not that she was looking or anything. She did have a boyfriend after all. A boyfriend who wasn't here, she added. He could have been two thousands miles away and he still wouldn't be near her.

Things had changed between them, and the distance had only made things more difficult. Ariana wasn't even sure if she'd still have a boyfriend before the month neared an end. And in that case, she was sure her dad would be pleased that she was going to end the relationship because he had allowed her to date Logan, he had just never agreed that he was suitable for her. To her dad, Logan gave him the impression that he wasn't good enough for Ariana—that he'd never measure up to being a good guy to her.

But he did vow to Ariana that he'd hide his concern because she was happy and he only wanted her to be happy. Now, Ariana wasn't so sure. Maybe her dad was right. She was scared that being in a town away from her would give him an advantage to date around.

"So, we meet again mystery girl," the tall guy who talked to her earlier said as he trailed behind her, thus ending her train of thought.

"Are you following me or something?" she asked, stopping to study her directions of the school once again. She needed to know where the cafeteria was. Suddenly she was craving food—anything—to eat. She only hoped this cafeteria served better food than at her last school.

"Like you said, or something," he mischievously replied. "No, actually I'm heading to the cafeteria for lunch and I figured I'd take the time to walk with you. Show you where it is, you know, assuming you're going there."

"Uh, yeah I am and I have no idea where I'm going," she admitted, holding up her map of the school.

The guy laughed. "That's a given. You're going the wrong way. The cafeteria's that way," he pointed to the left in the opposite direction to where they were standing.

"Right, well I did say I was lost. I wasn't lying. So I'll take your offer to walk with me."

She followed him down the hall towards the cafeteria.

"I'm Chase Lanyard."

"OK. Am I supposed to know you?" asked a confused Ariana.

Ariana figured they had already come to an obvious answer on that dumbfounding question. She was new, hence coming to the conclusion that she didn't know him or any one else for that matter.

"I'm only the star quarterback on our football team," Chase explained.

"Well that's good to know."

What else was she to say? She wasn't into sport; she didn't know the fielding terms of sport so why was he telling her this?

"And your name is?" he prompted.

Ariana fixed a gaze onto Chase who seemed serious. "Sorry, I don't give out my name to strangers. For all I know, you could be a serial killer out to get new students."

Chase looked offended and waved his hand about. "If I were a serial killer, do 'ya think I'd be going to school?"

"I don't know…maybe you're here to suss out your next victim, named I don't know…me."

"Well, you obviously trust me enough to allow me to walk you to the cafeteria," he inflicted with a charming smile, grabbing hold of his back pack with his hand.

"Yeah, I don't why but for some strange reason I want your help," she responded.

"I promise you that I'm not a serial killer of sorts. I'm just an intrigued guy willing to know the name of a pretty girl."

"I bet you are."

"Uh-huh, so c'mon—I told you my name. It's only fair that you tell me your name," he insisted, eagerly.

Stopping outside the large white doors of the cafeteria, Ariana turned and looked at Chase. "To be fair, I didn't actually ask for your name. You just told me."

He ran a hand through his short dark hair. "OK. You got me there but you know my name and so it's only fair that in return, you let your own name slip to me—if we're going to be friends and all."

"Who said we were going to be friends," Ariana stated. This boy sure was cocky. No prizes for guessing that he was always this sure of himself. Did he always assume the best of things for his own personal benefit? Ariana wasn't even sure if she wanted to be Chase's friends. Then again, maybe she did. He was awfully cute as she took in the way his dark bangs fell around his face to dignify him naturally or his gleaming aquamarine coloured eyes that were definitely a standout of his features.

Not to mention his masculine body. Yet she wasn't sure why she was even taking notice of him when she had a boyfriend who she was supposedly very much into. Still, it was hard not to take notice of this guy with his incredible good looks, suddenly feeling guilt ridden that she was taking notice of another guy who _wasn't _her boyfriend.

"Thanks for guiding me to the cafeteria but I think I can make it on my own now," she said, pushing open the doors to walk in, leaving Chase to follow in behind.

Following the query of students lining up to receive their lunch, she spun around and saw Chase standing in the line behind her.

She uttered one word to him before completely walking towards the meals to define her choice of food. All she said was "Ariana."

* * *

Ariana—that had to be her name, right? She wouldn't have said it if it wasn't her name. Chase was intrigued. Ever since he had laid eyes on her in math class, he couldn't get her out of his head. There was a vivid descriptive image of brown haired beauty, perfectly implanted into his mind and now there was no way he was going to get the image out of his mind until he opted for another chance to possibly gain more knowledge about her.

This girl was definitely different to most girls he knew. All the other girls he knew were either fake looking or had fake personalities. They threw themselves at him due to his reputation and insane social status, yet this girl had never even heard his name before. She was neutral—she hadn't heard of his seemingly wild reputation that he had built for the entire student population to know within of his active lifestyle.

She looked different than the other girls too. She was really pretty with her long chocolate coloured hair and big brown eyes. She didn't act like she knew she was gorgeous. She probably couldn't care less whether she knew she was pretty or not. Her look was more natural than anything other—she didn't go out of her way to try and stand out from the other girls. She stood out anyway—whether she wanted the attention or not.

She was dressed in the simplest clothing unlike half the girls at school who'd either wear short and tight revealing clothes to gain the attention they prolonged desired. He enjoyed seeing girls dress up as much as the next guy though her style of clothing suited her. He liked how she didn't try to be someone else, rather she was just herself. He was drawn to her and he didn't even know her yet a part of him hoped he'd see her again and he had a feeling he would.

After all, she was in his math class so he guessed that she was a senior and so there was a chance that she could be in another class with him. If it turned out that mathematics was their only class together then he was going to find her again. He had to—because he was hooked.


	4. Chapter Four

**Saved by the Bell: A New Generation**

**Chapter Four**

It was the end of the school day and Ariana had finished her last class for the day being English class. So far, she had come to meet some nice people in every class though she hadn't met any real friends where she could see herself either having a proper conversation or friendship with someone.

After finishing at her locker, Ariana walked in the direction of the exit of the building so she could start out on her walk home but stopped short when she came across a bulletin board where there was large poster hanging up stating Cheerleading tryout sign ups. For a moment, Ariana pondered over whether she should sign up. Sure, she was going to try out if she was still living in San Francisco but this time was different. She didn't know anyone who was on the squad.

At least in San Francisco, she knew the people who were on the squad. She was friends with them. Here, she knew no one but she knew that she should give it a go and try out. Her mum wanted her to follow in her footsteps and have her be a cheerleader. Necessarily, Ariana wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to be a cheerleader though what she did know was that she did want to please her mum and make her happy.

Finally settling on her decision, Ariana pulled a pen from her bag and scribbled her name down on the sign up sheet.

"So, you're going to try out for the squad?" asked a blonde haired girl, sauntering around the corner with three other girls, all whom were wearing their maroon and white cheerleading outfit.

Startled by the girl who obviously seemed to think she was all that, she placed her pen into her side pocket and turned to leave.

"Uh, yeah I am. Is that a problem?"

Placing a hand on her hip outright, the girl spoke in a snobbish manner. "Oh no, it's no problem to me because I'm already on the squad but you see I get to help pick the new recruits…" she paused, sizing her up as if to give her the once over. "And well, I don't believe that I know or seen you around school before. Are you new?"

"Uh, yes I am what I believe is called the concept 'new student'," Ariana replied, as pleasant as she could sound though she didn't want to.

The girl and her friends laughed to themselves like they were laughing at her. "Very funny," she said. "But you see, you can try out for the squad if you want. That's up to you but don't get your hopes up and think you're actually going to make it onto the squad because _we_ don't know you well enough to know if you're right for the squad or not. We're trying to make a record."

"Like what? You want an all blonde bimbo squad?" Ariana rolled her eyes.

"Please, we can't help it if the majority of our talent has blonde hair. We've got nothing on hair colours; we will pick you if we can see that you've got talent. But our record is that we're hoping to achieve our hopes this year and go to the annual cheerleading classic," the blonde haired girl declared.

"Wait, you've never actually been to the classic?" Ariana sounded shocked. She guessed that when half of the squad had this much feistiness, they'd be able to do anything.

"No, but we have high expectations that this is our year. We're determined to give it our all and strive hard which is why we need to make sure the try outs come out successful. No offence to you or anything. I'm sure you could be great but we need to make sure we pick people who will help us succeed our goal."

"Oh, none taken but if this your way of telling me to not try out for the squad then it hasn't worked because I've written my name on the sign up sheet, I'm going to try out. I get that you're the captain and so you want to look out for your squad," she retorted with a fake smile, sidestepping around the girls.

"Whatever," the girl said, ready to leave. "C'mon girls, let's go. It was nice to meet you," she squinted at the sign up sheet, scanning her name "Adriana."

"It's Ariana," she corrected.

"Adriana, Ariana. Whatever, it's not like it matters—brunette girl. Ta, ta," she spoke insincerely.

The girls left in the opposite direction as Ariana continued to walk the other way.

Okay, so the girl made some valuable points. She was only looking out for her squad and in the process, warning her of these qualities that because she's new, she may not be picked for the squad but Ariana didn't care.

There was no way this girl's opinions were going to put an end to Ariana trying out for the squad. Would they?

* * *

Closing the front door after her, Ariana waltzed through the foyer, bypassing the living in direction of the staircase, heading for her bedroom. Right now, she was no longer in the mood to discuss her day at school to any one. Actually she never was in the mood to discuss her school day.

Glimpsing into the living room, her eyes wandered around the room—taking into account of the two figures hunched on the carpeted floor—her grandmother and brother. She had distinctly remembered her parents telling her that their grandmother was to be picking up Jackson from day care and then taking care of him for the remaining afternoon she finished school.

"Hey!" Ariana greeted them both.

Jackson's head piped up from the toy car he was playing with and ran to his sister's side. "Ariana, grandma and I were waiting for you to come home. Here, now you can play cars with me." His eyes were full of glee which made it harder for Ariana. The last thing she wanted to do was disappoint her little brother though she was feeling up to playing with him right now and besides, she had an ample lot of homework she needed to complete before tomorrow.

Bending down to his eye level, she spoke. "Sorry but I can't play with you right now Jackson. I've got homework."

Ariana saw his eyes drop down in sadness and felt like changing her mind to please her brother but she knew she couldn't.

"Sweetie, why don't we play cars while Ariana finishes her homework," their grandmother inserted, hoping to cheer her grandson up.

"OK," he responded naturally, returning to his car in the centre of the room.

"Thanks," Ariana mouthed to her grandmother to which she smiled and mouthed back "that's alright."

Ariana turned on her heel and headed up the stairs to her bedroom. Reaching her room, she closed the door behind and remained enclosed in her room until dinner was ready to be served and eaten.

* * *

After dinner, Ariana had stacked the dishwasher and then returned to her bedroom. She had finished her homework earlier—now she had purely decided to hole herself up in her room for her own preferences she chose not to discuss with anyone. She wanted to chill out in her own private sanctuary, which was built to showcase a princess, room—not that she wanted a room she slept in to have the surrounding walls covered in pink paint.

She'd much prefer purple or even black, but the walls were already painted pink when they moved in and she couldn't be bothered to repaint them again so she had decided to leave it the way it was. Instead, she'd dress up the room, showing her personal style another way. Ariana had been drawing for as long as she could distinguish paper and pencils. Naturally, she never really displayed her drawings to anyone of her friends and family.

To her, they were a piece of the mood she was feeling at a specific given time. Instead of writing word for word in a journal, Ariana drew her emotions and feelings through distinct and vivid images. And for inspiration and for a homier feel, she had decided to display a few of her principle artwork along the walls of her room.

She was hoping to have received some sort of contact from Logan—either being a text message or phone call—calling to asking how her first day at school went, but dinner had come and gone. It was now after 8 and Logan never called then. He always complained how he needed his rest so his energy was preserved for his specific sporting or training events the following day. Ariana never understood how a simple phone call or text message would affect his energy but nonetheless, she respected his decision.

But now, here she was wondering and hoping that he'd forget his stupid rule and just send a simple text message to her phone. Was it too much for her to want to know that her boyfriend was thinking of her? How hard was a test message? It didn't even require an early stretch beforehand.

She half-hoped he'd send her something considering he never sent a "good luck, thinking of you" text to her like she had received from the rest of her friends.

Musically in tune to the music playing on her computer, she soon forgot about her boyfriend as she sat on her bed, knees tucked up and drew in her art portfolio as she began to lose herself into her music and artwork and not taking notice when her door opened to have her dad walk in.

Briefly looking up from her drawing for a moment, she found her dad standing over her desk where her computer lay open as it blasted her somewhat dark and upbeat edgy music she loved to listen to so much.

Ariana stood up from her bed and over to her computer and stopped the music—the music suddenly becoming a distant stillness throughout the room.

"I can finally hear myself think again," her father said.

Ariana rolled her eyes. She never did get her parents antics—even when they insisted they were never going to be old and embarrassing. Though Ariana knew different, they insisted otherwise yet they never understood the type of music she listened to.

"Uh-huh and you call yourself hip."

"Hey! I'm hip, I just don't understand how you can listen to music at this pitch of loudness," he stated.

Ariana merely rolled her eyes again. "Sure, whatever you say."

Ariana returned to her bed and closed her art book so it was away from prying eyes. Her parents were always eager to try and get a glimpse of the drawings their secretive daughter drew. Their only connection that enabled them to see her art work were the reclusive ones she had pinned up on the wall—ones that weren't nearly as procreative or prerogative as they were in the folio she kept close to her heart.

"How was school?" Zack asked.

Ariana shrugged. "School was school."

"School was school," he mocked.

Ariana looked at him with a scowl for mocking her. "What? School was school. There's nothing else to say."

"Well, perhaps a little more of an explanation would do than 'school was school'. You sound like me and how I would have said it."

"As they say—like father, like daughter," Ariana replied gracefully, putting a smile on her father's face. It always pleased him to know his childhood like antics had somehow reappeared into his daughter's personality and catch phrases. Then again, she was like her father in more ways than one than she was like her mum. The only thing that made Ariana alike her mother was the fact that she resembled her mother so much—especially as the age of sixteen that Ariana was now. Other than taking after Kelly in looks, Ariana was more like her father than she liked to be.

OK. I attended an assembly where I received my schedule and then went to class, had lunch and finished off my final classes before the bell rang to signal the end of school and finally before I left school, I signed up to try out for the cheerleading squad. Is that a good enough description of my school day or do you want more specifics—right down to what I ate for lunch?" Ariana asked with a slight laugh.

"OK. I get it," he stated. "So, you signed up for the squad huh?"

Ariana nodded. "Yes."

"Yesterday you were unsure."

Ariana shrugged aimlessly. "Yeah, I know but I walked past the bulletin board and well, I don't know…I did it because I know how much mum was looking forward to me being a cheerleader when I told her months ago. I guess I don't want to disappoint her. Yet, I'm also unsure since I kind of had a run in with some of the cheerleaders already on the squad. They're kind of intimidating, I'm not sure I really want to do it."

"Well, there's a shock. I didn't think Ariana Morris was intimidated by anyone."

"But this time it's different. I mean, at least when we were in San Francisco, I knew the people who were on the squad. I was friends with the cheerleaders. Here, I know no one and this girl showed scary like features towards me like she doesn't think I have a chance because I'm new."

"And since when have you ever listened to others around you? You've never been one to give into peer pressure. You've always gone and done your own thing. Choosing to try out to be a cheerleader is up to you but I know how happy your mum was when you told her you wanted to be a cheerleader," he said, walking to the door to leave. "Listen, I know that you're less than impressed that we moved but things will get better. Who knows, maybe becoming a cheerleader is exactly what you need to lose the new student vibe and find a circle of friends you'll fit into to."

As Zack left, his words of confidence started to sink into Ariana's head. She had never been too scared to feel intimidated by anyone she had come across. If anything, other people were to be the ones who felt intimidated by Ariana. She hated to disappoint her mum, but would she be brave enough to actually try out for the squad.

Or if she chose not to, she'd only be giving in to the rest of the cheerleader's orders—something she had never done before which would be a first for her. Though, from the pit of her stomach, Ariana knew that the decision she made would alter and make an impact to her world.


	5. Chapter Five

**Saved by the Bell: A New Generation**

**Chapter Five**

The following day, Ariana sat along the bleachers of the football field as she watched the girls already members of the squad flaunt themselves prerogatively to show off to the rest of the girls as they eagerly awaited to try out.

After a long and hauling session late last night while lying in bed and then that morning during class, she had finally decided she'd attempt to try out for the squad. She knew it wouldn't do any harm in trying out and like her dad said, perhaps it was the key to fitting into the school and making friends. As much as she hated to admit, she was going to need to make friends because she'd be at this school until she graduated.

"Hey! Are you here to try out too?" a perky brown haired girl said, taking a seat on the bleachers beside Ariana.

Taken by surprise, Ariana swiftly twisted her head to find the girl smiling.

"Hi," Ariana responded politely. "Yeah, I was thinking about trying out."

She carefully watched the blonde girl who had confronted her yesterday as she moved in time with the other girls like she knew she was a goddess who loved to be the centre of attention and obviously knew there were people who were watching her every move.

"So, are you new? You're in my English class aren't you?" the girl asked.

Ariana brought herself back from her daze. "Uh, yeah and I am new," she muttered.

"Oh, sorry, I guess you've heard that one question one too many times already huh?" the girl read Ariana's mind like she was psychic.

Ariana laughed. "Yeah, just a little. But it's alright; I guess I'm going to get it a lot more yet. I'm Ariana."

"I'm Claire," she paused for a moment, watching the live show in front of them. "Where did you move from?"

"San Francisco."

"Were you a cheerleader there?"

Ariana shook her head. "No but I had planned to try out for the squad this year because I knew the cheerleaders. They were my friends."

"So, you were Miss Popular huh?" Claire joked. "That's no surprise, you're really pretty. You've got the package going on with the long brown hair and everything."

Ariana blushed. "I've been told that though it is a hereditary thing because I've seen pictures of my mum when she was sixteen and I look exactly like her. But I don know if I should try out now since I was basically told by one blonde cheerleader that I won't make it because I'm new."

Claire looked serious. "Uh-huh, yeah that was probably Kayla. She tries to undermine people's talent because she thinks she's looking out for her squad which I find demeaning since she's not the captain."

"Well, at least I know her name now, but wait—she's not the captain?"

"No."

"Gee, I just assumed she was considering how she was talking up the squad," Ariana admitted. "This changes so much. Maybe I should try out."

"I would if I were you. The squad needs someone of a different race."

Ariana looked at Claire, slightly confused by her comment, deeming Claire to conclude. "Someone with another choice of hair colour, say brown. I think you should try out. I'm going to try out and since none of my friends are trying out along with me, we should do it together. You seem nice enough to be my friend. What do you think? If we both try out then we're both in for the chance to being a member on the squad."

Ariana smiled. "OK, you're on. We'll do this together."

As she sat on the bench and stared out to the field, she beamed a glimmer of hope. Could it be that she had just found a dear friend for life?

* * *

Tossing the football to the other end of the field, Chase Lanyard watched carefully as Sierra (the captain of the cheerleading squad) took charge and led the girls already on the squad along with the new ones eager to show off their talent. In luck as he would have it, he spotted the mystery brunette named Ariana or whom he guessed was her name after she spoke of that name.

Staring intently at her across the other side of the field, he watched her as the group began a routine and missed his shot at catching a pass from his friend and team mate Luke as it flew over his head, causing his coach to call out "Focus Lanyard."

"Dude, what's up? You've never missed an open pass in your life," exclaimed Luke, coming towards him to retrieve the ball and appointing notice to the reason behind his mate's near miss. "Right, I get it now."

"Get what dude?" Chase asked puzzled.

"Why your mind isn't on today's practice session," Luke said, picking up the ball and tossing it towards Chase who immediately caught it without a fumble. And that was why he had been names quarter back and captain of the team. This year, he planned to lead his team and school to victory and be named state champions.

"Luke, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Like you don't already know, the cheerleaders man, the cheerleaders. They're in formation and you can't take your eyes off them," he paused, jogging towards him and catching his breath. "So, which girl are you eyeing this year? Don't tell me—you're finally going to make your move on Kayla after she's spent time and time again vying for your attention. You won't have to work too much to gain her affection."

"Kayla? No dude, I am not into her—no matter how many times she advances onto me, I'll never like her," Chase dismissed, passing the ball back to Luke. He most definitely wasn't interested in Kayla. Sure, he knew that she wanted him.

That she wanted him to like her. The entire school knew that and knew what she was like. She threw herself at guys with a flirtatious smile while she wore the sexiest outfit she owned, but however she dressed, Chase would never be interested in Kayla. Sure, she was hot and sexy but she just wasn't the type of girl he wanted to be with.

"Actually, there's a girl over there with brown hair. I met her in math class yesterday—she's a new student. I'm assuming her name is Ariana because she uttered it to me but I haven't seen her in other classes of mine and I didn't have math today. Have you seen a brown haired girl with brown eyes in any of your classes?"

"Jeez dude, do you even know how many girls there are in my classes that have brown hair and brown eyes that go to this school?" Luke asked.

"OK but how many girls named Ariana can there be in our grade?"

"I don't know and I don't know any girls named Ariana in my classes either. But hey, does it really matter because there are plenty of other girls at school who'd be willing to date you—along with the prospect of including me in your shenanigans," he hinted.

There was no hint necessary though because Chase and Luke had been friends since elementary school and had always included the other in their decisive function of dates and other events.

"Besides, you shouldn't be thinking about this Ariana chick. You need to start thinking about how you're going to try and lead us through to the championship game," Luke continued with a wide grin planted on his face. "What's so great about this one girl? What, do you want to find her because she's a newbie who doesn't know your past history or take a fancy to you?"

"No, maybe, I don't know. I just want to find her. She's different to the other girls I've been with," Chase tried explaining to Luke.

"Lanyard! Ward! Quit the chit chat and get back to practice!" Coach Darcy bellowed to them from the sideline.

Luke flung the ball back to Chase. "C'mon man! Let's play ball."

He paced himself half way down the field waiting for Chase to toss the ball to him, practicing his free throws.

Throwing the ball back to Luke, he caught one last glimpse at the girl. She had changed his whole world in such a short time span of a day but he was sure it wasn't the last she'd change his world—for the better. He was certain that he'd talk to her again.


	6. Chapter Six

**Saved by the Bell: A New Generation**

**Chapter Six**

Practice had concluded and once every one who had decided to try out had cleared out of the change room, Sierra doodled over the list of girls she would appoint to join the squad while she waited for her best friend to finish fixing her hair and make up. Kayla refused to go anywhere until she had pampered and refreshed herself.

"So, the try outs were a blast," Sierra mused.

"I thought they sucked," Kayla chimed in while applying mascara to her eyelashes.

"Kayla, what are you on? We've found some talented people. Now comes the hard part of choosing only four people to be on the squad. That part sucks."

"No, it should be easy," Kayla slipped her mascara into her hot pink make up carry bag. Glancing at the list her friend was holding, Kayla spoke. "I'll help you. Who did you think was the best?"

"I don't know," Sierra shrugged. "There were a few stand out performers like…" Sierra looked down at the list, searching for a name she was after. "Like Claire and her friend Ariana whom I've never seen before."

"Oh yeah, she's new. I met her yesterday and—"

"And she's a great dancer. I think she and Claire would be an excellent addition to the squad. Don't you think?"

Kayla looked Sierra square in the eye and squirmed. "Uh…I mean they were okay but they weren't the best. The squad can do better though."

Sierra lifted her head up at her friend with an intrigued look. "That's right, the squad _can_ do better. And I think if we had these two on our squad, we will be better."

"Whatever," Kayla tossed her blonde hair back with her hand. "You're the captain. So are we going to the mall now?"

Sierra rose from the bench with her back pack over her shoulder. "Actually, no. I think I'm just going to head home. I've got homework to do."

"OK."

Making their way out of the change room, Sierra sighed. That's right, she was the captain. It was her squad and as much as her best friend disapproved of her choice for the squad which was a frequent thing, Sierra still knew she was going to choose the right people, whether Kayla liked it or not. And if Kayla didn't like it, then she'd deal with her friend's shady tactics in due time.

----

Wednesday morning after homeroom had finished, she embarked on her journey to English class when she spotted a white piece of paper pinned up on the bulletin board as she made her way down the corridor.

Nearing closer to the board, Ariana became surrounded by other girls whom she vaguely remembered seeing yesterday at try outs. Obviously they too were keen to see whether they had made the squad or not.

Squeezing her way through, she just managed to snag a quick look at the board before being bombarded with the other girls as she hurriedly searched for her name upon the list but instead having no luck and so she scrambled away from the crowd.

"Hey, I see we're going to be on the squad together," a voice said from behind Ariana.

Ariana turned her head to see Claire holding a wide smile on her face.

"I'm in?"

"Uh-huh," Claire replied.

"Thanks for letting me know. I barely made eye contact with the list. But I can't believe I actually made the squad—we made the squad."

"So, we have English now. Do you want to walk together?"

"Sure," Ariana smiled.

"Beside," Claire started. "At least we're not going into the shark infested waters alone."

"Infested water?" Ariana asked, sounding confused. Was the cheerleading squad supposed to be like shark infested water? She had never heard of that phrase before.

Claire laughed as they made their way to class. "You'll see," she said. "You'll see."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Saved by the Bell: A New Generation**

**Chapter Seven**

The morning classes couldn't have passed by soon enough, now streaming into lunch time as both Ariana and Claire entered the cafeteria, ready to have some lunch in order to get energised for their first official practice as cheerleaders that were taking place that afternoon following the conclusion of the school day.

After they made their way to the front of the query to select their meals, they began to search for a table to sit at.

Spotting her group of friends, Claire nudged Ariana and together they started to walk towards the table where her friends were sitting, engrossing in a conversation.

"Hey Claire," Sierra greeted before turning to Ariana and smiled "I'm Sierra, the captain of the cheerleading squad, as you probably know by now," Sierra stopped in front of them with a cheerful smile planted on her face. "You're new aren't you? Are you a junior like Claire too?"

"Uh-huh, so thanks for choosing us to be on the squad," Ariana responded softly.

Sierra shrugged. "It was no big deal really. I mean, you two were the best ones to try out. It's an honour to have you on our squad this year. Well, anyway I was wondering you two would like to sit with me and my friends so we can get to know one another better. I'd hate to have you on the squad and not know anything about you."

"Actually, I was going to go and sit with my friends," Claire paused, looking at Sierra and then to Ariana. "But alright, I guess I can sit with you guys today."

"Great and what about you Ariana?" Sierra asked.

Ariana followed Sierra's gaze to her table and found Kayla who had had the run in with her. Uh-oh! Did she really want to make friends with the girl who had practically told her she would never make it onto the squad? She was obviously protecting her own spot from self destruction. Then again, maybe it would be good to make friends with the girl. What harm could it do? Neither knew the other.

"OK," she said, and so they followed Sierra through the maze of tables and book bags.

Sierra's friend Kayla was sitting with along side two girls Ariana vaguely remembered seeing the other day on one side of the table, across from where Sierra sat herself down at. Ariana and Claire sat down in the empty seat next to Sierra.

Kayla glanced at Ariana and Claire with daggers like they shouldn't be sitting with them and then looked at Sierra as if to say "What-the-hell-are-you-thinking?"

"What are we talking about?" Ariana asked, making the situation a little less uncomfortable and easy on her.

"Nothing," Kayla returned back quickly like she had something to hide, confirming the intuition Ariana had that Kayla didn't like her very much. But Ariana didn't care, as much as she hated to give out first impressions without taking the time to know someone, the feeling was mutual. She didn't care for Kayla much either.

"Hi Ariana," Chase smirked, as he whipped down in the seat beside her.

"Hi," she replied back, getting some very imminent daggers from Kayla when she looked up from her food in front of her. Okay, so Kayla obviously had a little crush on Chase and didn't like the fact that he only say down at their table for the purpose of talking to Ariana.

But she couldn't help it. It wasn't like she asked for the attention from Chase.

"Do you guys know each other?" Sierra asked, taking a bite to eat.

"You could say that. We're in the same math class," Chase conceded, showing the smile that probably made hearts aflutter.

Claire nudged Ariana with a half smile.

"Hi Chase," Kayla flirtatiously said, steering the conversation away from Ariana and Chase and onto her. Apparently she needed to be the centre of attention at all time and she'd whatever it took to make it happen. Was she so desperate she had to flirt outrageously?

Chase smiled. "Hi Kayla," he said, to which she didn't agree with because she then stood up and stalked over to another table and sat down prominently.

He turned back to Ariana who tried to concentrate on her food. If she kept thinking about all her emotional pitfalls during meals, she was never going to eat again.

"Friday night," Chase said, snapping his fingers as if he remembered something important. "Guess who's going to an intimate concert with Simple Plan."

"You're going to the concert?" Sierra piped up. "Wow, I've been dying to get hold of those tickets but they were all sold out. I mean, I didn't really want to go for them exactly but more so for the band 'Indefinite' who are their opening act and also from my familia hereditary Australia."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that only you know who they are," Chase smiled.

"Duh, how could you forget where I come from?" Sierra mocked. "But yeah, I wish I was able to see them. The last time I saw them in concert was like two years ago in Sydney with my friends as a last hooray before my family moved here," she memorised, sipping her cola.

"Well, you're in luck Sierra because you can come to the concert too—if you want to of course. I'm not twisting your arm or anything."

"Only if I want to—like you even have to ask me that. Name the time and place and I'll be there," she beamed excitedly.

"You can come too Ariana," he smirked with no discreet in his voice. Sierra and Claire could see that he obviously wanted her to come along too. She was his reason to invite the others. "I have six tickets."

Ariana hesitated. "I don't know…I don't want to put anyone else out of going with you."

"You're not. I'm inviting you. Like I said I have six tickets—well two now if you disregard my one, the one I've offered to Sierra and two tickets my friends Luke and Tristan have already reserved their rights to them."

Ariana wasn't entirely sure. Going to a Simple Plan concert did sound awesome—partly because she did like their music—but she wasn't sure if she should say yes to Chase right now, knowing that later on she could look like a fool if when she were to ask her parents and they said no then what would these people think of her?

She was trying to make friends with them; she didn't want to be made fun of. Sure, there was every possibility that her parents could say yes but they could also say no too. Although if she explained by going to the concert she was making friends then they'd be also happy knowing she was trying to fit into her new school.

"How did you manage to snag these tickets anyway?" Sierra asked.

"I have my ways," he remained secretive.

"In other words—it helps to have your father working as a lawyer in the entertainment industry," Sierra chimed in.

"Something like that," Chase gave in. "You can come too Claire—if it means you'll come too Ariana," he pleaded.

Ariana smiled. She was flattered by the unwanted affection he was showing her but still she wasn't sure. She supposedly had a boyfriend and yet for some strange reason, she found Chase irresistibly cute even when she tried hard not to find him cute.

But it was proving too damn impossible to decline his offer with his dark shaggy locks that draped around his forehead.

Before Ariana could fully determine a yes or no, she was faced with two echoes sitting beside her who had graciously agreed to attend the concert.

"She'll be there," Sierra and Claire chimed in, with Claire wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know," Ariana hesitated, while munching on a French fry. "I'll have to ask my parents and well you don't know them like I do. They can be kind of over protective of me."

"So tell them that you're mingling with friends. They'll be happy to know you're befriending people," Chase smirked. "C'mon, Sierra and Claire are in and if you say no, it won't be the same without you."

Ariana finally pulled herself out from her suspended hesitation to reveal glee and glanced at Sierra and Claire, as if pleading for advice. "OK, count me in."

"What are we talking about?" asked Kayla as she once again returned to their table minus her posse of friends trailing behind her.

"The Simple Plan Concert we've been invited to," Sierra implied.

"Oh, when is it? I'll go."

"Friday night but I've only got six tickets that I've already offered out to people. Sorry," Chase said.

Kayla looked at Ariana suspiciously like she knew she had taken the ticket that would have gone to her if Ariana hadn't swooped in on the school, her friends and the squad.

Waving her hands about, she dismissed it like it was no big deal as if she couldn't care less. "Whatever. I didn't really want to go anyway," she covered with a lie.

Ariana glanced at Kayla who looked like she had been downsized and then to Claire who shrugged. If Kayla thought that she could try to weasel her way out of the ticket she earned as rightfully hers then she was mistaken. Chase asked her. Ariana was going to that concert and she was determined to have fun. Now all she had to was convince her parents into letting her go.

* * *

The first official football practice was due to begin in five minutes—yesterday's was merely a training session to see the potential and talent each player dwelled on—and Chase was feeling more pressure than he had ever felt in his whole seventeen years of his life. This was his chance. It was his time to shine in the spotlight. It was his chance to prove not only to his team mates, his fellow peers, coach and parents but also to the college selectors who'd hopefully be attending games to suss out his talent for potential football scholarships to the colleges of his choice for the following fall semester.

This year, he was a senior. It was his senior year of high school and all his hard work had paid off. He was now the quarterback and captain of the team and he couldn't be more excited though he couldn't help but feel slightly nervous in the pit of his stomach. All his years of striving to get to this point had actually worked because he was where he wanted to be yet now he feared the worst that he'd injure himself in a way where he wouldn't be able to make his dream a reality.

To others, it was a harsh judgement to be taking note of but to someone like Chase who has squarely lived his life based on this moment of time. If something did happen to jeopardise his opportunity to compete for a football scholarship to a college of his choice, then he doubt if he'd be able to attend college next fall considering his grades were somewhat lacking well below the average point and he wouldn't be getting into a college on grades alone if it weren't for his talent as a grid ironed player. His only other talent besides football was his partying ways and his ability of successfully being able to woo the ladies without having to try with efficient amount of effort.

Speaking of the ladies, there was one specific girl he tried hard to get out of his head but failed miserably. Even more so now that he had invited Ariana to come along to the Simple Plan concert on Friday night, though it was undeniable that he would have asked any one else to go with him like Kayla.

Sure he had invited Sierra and she and Kayla we best friends but he had always considered Sierra to be down to earth and a good friend who'd never force herself to be someone else unlike Kayla who was always heaving herself onto him which he despised most of the time.

Spotting Ariana over at the sidelines as it seemed the cheerleaders were preparing to practice.

Glancing around the field, he found no sign of his coach yet and so he jogged over to where she was standing off to the side with Claire.

"Hey," he said, smiling his winning smile that won affection from half the girls at school.

"Hey again," Ariana replied. "Are you following me?"

Chase laughed. "Maybe," he raised an eyebrow. "No, actually, I've got football practice and I guess you've got cheerleading practice so we happen to be in the same place."

"Lanyard, stop chatting up the ladies and get over here," his coach called.

"I guess that's your cue," Ariana said, pulling her hair into a low ponytail.

Chase followed Ariana's gaze to the field where his coach stood, holding a clipboard and wearing a whistle around his neck then turned back to Ariana.

"Yeah, I'll be seeing you," he said before he turned and jogged back to the others.

"Uh-huh, at the concert," Ariana called back to him which made him turn around and show a wide grin in her direction that didn't go unnoticed by Kayla who was standing off to the side of the bleachers, looking rather unimpressed by the unfortunate interaction she witnessed before her.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Saved by the Bell: A New Generation**

**Chapter Eight**

_After all the things I've done for you  
You never tried to do the same  
It's like you always play the victim  
And I'm the one you always blame  
When you need someone to save you  
When you think you're going to drown  
Time To Say Goodbye  
Think you're going to drown  
You just grab your arms around me and pull me down_

Cheerleading practice had finished for the day and each cheerleader had now returned to the change room to change back into their gear and head home or wherever they were to go after school.

"Hey new girl, I saw you talking to Chase earlier. Do you like have a thing for him?" Kayla asked like she was needed to know if she had rivalry for him as she stalked in the direction of Ariana and Claire who were both fixing their hair.

Taken by surprise, Ariana spun around and saw Kayla stand over her as she sat on the bench.

"Kayla, don't you think the new girl is getting kind of old? Ariana's been here three days now. She does have a name you know," Claire spoke up, obviously annoyed.

Kayla placed her hand on her hip outright and sized both girls up. "Old habits die hard, I guess. But I'll try my best. So, _Adriana_, do you like Chase?"

Claire rolled her eyes. Hadn't they confirmed her name when they first met each other? The wrong name was pure coincidence to excuse the fact that she didn't want to try.

"No, I don't like Chase. I guess we're friends," Ariana interjected, smoothing her hair down to let it flow around her back. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Excuse me?" Kayla asked, clutching her hand to her chest like she didn't know what she was talking about.

"Kayla, anyone can see that you've got a crush on Chase but you have nothing to worry about because I don't want him. I'm not after him and I know you'll be thankful to hear that. After all, that is the reason you asked me."

Kayla laughed it off. "Oh, I wasn't worried. I know I have _nothing _to worry about. I was just curious because you look awfully chummy together—that's all."

"Alright then," Ariana finally said, unsure where to take what she had said. Should she be offended?

Without another word, Kayla sauntered away with a flick of her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"So, you're not interested in Chase?" Claire asked, once Kayla had gone.

"Nope," Ariana shook her head, picking up her belongings and slipped them into her bag, so she could go. "I have a boyfriend in San Francisco who I'm committed to."

"Are you sure you don't like him because I mean even with a boyfriend in San Francisco, you can still unwittingly have feelings for someone else who's gorgeous and appears beyond you, trying to get your attention," Claire questioned again, draping her bag over her shoulder. "I think he likes you."

"Please," Ariana returned with a sigh and nudge to Sierra. "I doubt he likes me. I'm a junior and he's a senior. He could have any girl he wanted so why would he want me but if he does then it isn't going to be precipitated because I have a boyfriend," Ariana assured Claire as they headed out of the change room.

Was Claire right? Did she like Chase? If Kayla thought she was moving in on her territory then she couldn't be further from the truth. Ariana was most definitely not interested in Chase. She had a boyfriend whom she couldn't be happier with. Now all she had to do was repeat that to herself a dozen times.

They were unaware of Kayla who had heard every word of their conversation and no doubt planned to use it for her benefit.

* * *

Five minutes later after everyone had come and gone, Kayla walked the hallways alone as she headed for the exit. Walking out the doors, she caught sight of Chase walking to his car.

"Hey Chase!" Kayla caught up to him. Now was the time to tell Chase of the important information she overheard about Ariana. After all, he did have a right to know if he developed a thing for her.

Chase turned his head and half smiled. "Kayla, hey," he said. "Listen, if this is about the concert, I'm sorry I didn't ask you but—"

"It's not about that Chase," she cut in. "I have something to ask you."

"Okay."

"Do you like Ariana?"

Whoa, where did that come from? Chase was taken by surprise and so he was unsure as to how he was to reply. "I don't know…"

"Well, I hold this in my mind that I think you should know. Ariana has a boyfriend in San Francisco."

Chase stood there. Ariana had a boyfriend? Okay, fine. But why was Kayla telling him?

"Why are you telling me this?"

Kayla pouted and came closer towards him where she could smell the scent of his musky vanilla cologne. "I'm telling you because I'd hate to see you get hurt if you try to pursue her," she placed her hand on his bicep. "Can't you see? I care about you Chase. I don't want to hurt you. Besides, she's only a junior. You're a senior, you deserve much more mature."

Chase stepped back. Ariana was a junior? She was taking an AP mathematics class for seniors. Boy, she was pretty as well as smart. Was there nothing this girl wasn't good at? These features only intrigued him additionally.

"I don't care whether she's only a junior. What does age have to do with it?" he stepped aside from her en route of his Toyota Hilux Ute. "Good bye."

"Forget her, you're wasting your time," he uncared for her comment as he continued to tread to his Ute.

Forget her? It was outright unfeasible to disregard Ariana. Maybe he was wasting his time by getting to know her considering she had a boyfriend but he was determined to discover the answer for himself—even if he got hurt in the process of doing so.

* * *

Later on that night, Ariana lay curled up on her bed as she listened to her music at full blast, and deciding to call Logan. After her little chat with Claire that afternoon and how she proclaimed she was not engrossed in Chase at all.

Picking up her pink cell phone from her beside table, she flipped open the phone and scrolled through her list of contacts until she came across Logan's name. When she found it, she stopped and for a moment she pondered over whether she should call him or not. She felt a strange vibe in the pit of her stomach that by calling him would be signalling the end of their relationship.

And she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to end things between them. Sure, they had drifted apart more now being cities apart but deep down she knew she liked him. Unlike her other friends' past relationships, she and Logan worked well together. Then again, maybe they had just grown up and grown apart from one another. She could feel more desirability to Chase these past few days than she did to Logan over the course of the six months they had been going out.

Maybe her relationship with Logan was merely more of a friendship than a boyfriend girlfriend relationship. Though she knew she should face up to her ambience. If she was feeling this way for a reason, then she needed to go ahead and call him. Pressing the call sign, she held the phone to her ear and listened to the dial tone as she waited for Logan to counter his phone—if he answered his phone.

On the third ring, he picked up and spoke into the phone with a deep and raspy voice like he had been asleep.

"Hello."

"Hey Logan, guess who?" Ariana said with a hoarse tone of voice, trying to sound sexy and mystifying.

"Uh, listen, Aimee—"

"Nuh-uh," Ariana cut in. "It's Ariana, your girlfriend who's missed you so much. Wait—who's Aimee?"

There was a long break of silence before either spoke. Ariana guessed he was stalling for a rationale clarification to his mistaken name calling.

"Well? Who is Aimee?" Ariana asked again, mounting impatient to know the truth.

"She's just a…friend. Our friend, remember. What, you've been in LA for too long and you've already forgotten who your friends are here."

Last time Ariana checked, she and Aimee were enemies rather than friends. She had always been out to steal Logan's affections away from her, only Ariana had always been there to even the score.

Getting lost into the sensation of the music playing in the background, she twinged a little like a lost little girl.

Why did the tune have to bear a resemblance to her morose mood all of a sudden? Was it possible that she knew her relationship was going to end?

"Logan, do you like Aimee?" she managed to get out. "And I need you to be honest with me, please, for the sake of us."

"I don't know," he said.

The sensation of her music was now all but a distant dullness. Instead, she took clear note to every word of the song like it was telling her something.

"This isn't working is it? Our relationship isn't working."

"No…it's not. I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you."

"I know which is why we need to go our separate ways now before one of us hurts the other. We've grown apart from each other and my moving has only added further strain to our relationship. Tension that neither one of us should be feeling when we're sixteen years old."

"I don't want to be feeling like I can't trust you around Aimee when I know I will be if we stay together. This…thing we've got going. It was never going to work between us. You need to do you own thing and I need to begin a life here."

"So?" he interjected like there was nothing more to say.

"I guess this is good bye," she insisted, idiomatically closing her phone.

She let her phone slide down the side of the bed in which she lay down and wept a single tear down her cheek, listening to the music to enfold her like it was her own personal soundtrack. And yet, as agonizing as a good bye to Logan was, a part of her felt like she had been unconstrained from a poignant struggle she no longer had to weigh up like a weight or heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

Ariana conspicuously knew that this was the place she was at and knew she was right to be going on her voyage unaided.


	9. Chapter Nine

----

**Saved by the Bell: A New Generation**

**Chapter Nine**

Gliding past Jackson's bedroom, she stopped at his door and found him being snuggled in under the covers of his Spider Man blankets as Kelly and Zack tucked him into bed, all set for him to set off to sleep.

In a spur of the moment thrill ride, Ariana bounded into his bedroom and onto his bed where she wrapped her arms around him and shared one of their hallowed bear hugs collectively. She knew he treasured their cuddles they shared.

"Uh, hello, mum's here to wind him down for bed and sleep," Kelly interjected, waving her hand in the air.

Ariana snuggled with Jackson and looked to her mother with a wide beam. "Uh, hello, sister is here to bond with her younger brother," she began to tickle her younger brother until he wiggled and squirmed beneath his covers. Glancing up to her parents, she noticed their smiling faces though hidden beneath their smiles, she knew they needed to get him to sleep or he'd never sleep if he was energised.

She stopped tickling him and placed herself in the middle of his single bed and faced him.

"Alright monkey," she spoke, using the nickname she called him. "I guess it's time for bed. Here's your teddy bear, we can't sleep without it can we." She singled out his fluffy blue bear and tucked it under his arm. "One more cuddle," she stretched out her arms and he reached into them. Letting go, she spoke quietly. "Good night." Before she slid off the bed and walked to the door way, turning once more to verbalize to her parents. "When you're finished, there's something I need to ask you guys so I'll be in my room."

Digging her hands into the pockets of her dreary denim skinny jeans, she made her way back to her room.

A few minutes later, her parents then made their way into her room.

"We're here. What did you have to ask us?" Kelly asked, heading towards her window to draw her lacy cerise curtains.

"Uh-oh, it must be bad when you put it like that," Zack laughed. "What did you do wrong?"

Ariana frowned and bit her lip. "Please. I didn't do anything wrong. I haven't been at school long enough to be in trouble. Actually, I was invited to this concert on Friday night and so I was wondering if I could go…because I kind of already said I'd go and I'm really hoping you let me go because I don't want to look like an idiot in front of my potential new friends."

"And you thought you wouldn't make any friends," Zack said.

Kelly turned to face Ariana with her hands on her hips. "Don't listen to him," she remarked which copped a groan from Zack. "Since we don't know these people, who is going? Can they be trusted?"

Ariana rolled her eyes. Yep, she should have predicted this. She should have seen this coming—that they'd have many questions they'd want answered.

"Whose going is a group of us. There are six of us—including me. And yes, I assume they are morally trusted and respected people," she tucked her legs up underneath her.

"Do these people have names?" Zack asked.

Arian sighed like it was a big deal—reporting information to her parents. They knew she never did anything they'd disapprove of. Unlike most people her age, she never really kept a secret hidden from her parents.

"The two girls are Sierra and Claire, fellow members of the cheerleading squad. Sierra is the captain and Claire also happens to be a junior too. Chase is in my math class and the one kindly enough to have asked me. The other two are friends of Chase whom I haven't met yet but I'm sure they'll be fine examples. Does that answer your question?"

Looking at one another with wary expressions, Zack spoke.

"We're only looking for you to make sure you won't be put in treacherous situations. What do you think?" he questioned Kelly.

"I say yes if they pick you up here so we can meet them first. I want to meet these people who are your friends just like we did when we were in San Francisco."

"I promise to embarrass you," Zack put in with a cheeky grin, which caused Ariana to throw her bed cushion at him.

"So, I can go?"

"You can go," he said. "But only if you promise to be home in time by your ten o'clock curfew."

"Yeah, about that curfew," Ariana started.

"What about it?" Kelly asked.

"Well you see, I was wondering if maybe it could be extended."

"Why? You had no problem with a ten o'clock curfew last year," Zack shrugged.

"And it was okay last year—when I was a sophomore. I was fifteen then but now I'm sixteen. I'm a year older and so I think I'm entitled to an extended curfew," Ariana explained.

"What time were you thinking?"

"Twelve-thirty," she mumbled, just enough to be heard.

"Oh no, that's not happening. How about ten thirty?" Zack said.

"Twelve, midnight," Ariana bargained.

"Eleven."

"Eleven-thirty."

"Eleven."

"Deal," Ariana agreed. It wasn't like she was going to get it any better than Eleven pm. Once her parents had set their mind to something, there was no changing their mind. "But I'll expect it to change to a later time next year when I'm seventeen."

Walking to the door, Zack spoke one last time before he left. "We'll discuss that next year. Good night."

After he left the room, Kelly came closer to her daughter and studied her carefully, knowing all too well of her daughter's sudden change in mood. For so long since they moved, Ariana had been effortless to even contemplate and considering a place at the school. All she cared for was the fact that she had been moved away from all her friends and her boyfriend. To Kelly, it signalled that something had happened to Ariana.

"Okay, now that your dad's gone, is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No not really. Should there be?" Ariana shook her head.

Kelly sat on the edge of her bed. "Honey, I think you're forgetting that you're my daughter. You're like me. You pretend that all is well around you but in reality, you're a lousy liar."

Ariana laughed. "I guess I haven't had much practice."

"What's up?"

Ariana took a deep breath, one she hadn't known she was holding in. "I called it quits with Logan."

"A break up is always tough either way honey," Kelly consoled her daughter.

"It's not that mum," she sighed. "I guess I knew it was going to come to an end like it wasn't going to last when I'm here in Los Angeles and he's in San Francisco but I don't know…being with him was like my only connection to my old life in San Francisco and now that I've let him go, it's signalled the end of my last tie to San Francisco and my old life. I know it must sound stupid but its how I feel."

"It doesn't sound stupid at all. I can see where you're coming from," Kelly says kind-heartedly. "But you know, just because we've moved cites doesn't mean you've completely lost touch with your old life. I'm sure your friends will keep you up to date with everything that happens there."

"I know."

"Do you want to know the good thing that has come out of us moving?" Kelly asked, in an effort to lighten her daughter's heart-rending emotional state.

"What?"

"You haven't just gained yourself one small group of friends. The move has spawned you new friendships that I'm sure you'll value for life."

"I guess."

Kelly rose from the edge of the bed and smoothed down the bootleg jeans she had changed into after returning home from work. She bent down to Ariana and gently fixed a kiss on her forehead. "Good night."

"Good night mum," Ariana smiled back. "Oh and mum, can we keep my whole break up at a low for now? I don't really need dad's 'I told you so' lecture right now."

It was the truth. She'd hear nothing but 'I told you so' lectures from her father if her news was spilled out. No, she'd tell him eventually but in her own time—when it suited her.

Kelly nodded. She completely understood where Ariana was coming from and why she wanted it to remain between them for the time being. Ariana always knew she could trust her mother with her 'boy' secrets she usually preferred to keep hidden from her dad. Of everything she did confer with her dad, this wasn't a subject she liked to discuss with him nor did she know that he detested listening to his daughter's boy dilemmas. Instead, Ariana favoured her mother during these times of her life—considering she could relate to her, being that she had been through similar issues as a teenager.

"I love you," Kelly said.

"I love you too mum," Ariana whispered softly before she disappeared out her room and down the hallway.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Saved by the Bell: A New Generation**

**Chapter Ten**

The subsequent day, homeroom had ended, signalling the commencement of first period which for Ariana meant she had maths first up. After her chat with her mum last night, her mood had piped up over her decision to end things with her boyfriend and now she was geared up to begin a new expedition at school, trying to fit in and building new friendships. Walking into the classroom, she took a seat towards the middle of the room and retrieved her almost empty note book as well as a pen from her bag and placed them in front of her on her desk as she stared out to the front of the room.

Out of the corner of her eye a few seconds later, she watched Chase make his way into the class room and take a seat a few chairs away from her. Ariana couldn't help but think that perhaps he was avoiding her? It was only days ago when he took the opportunity to grab the vacant chair and sit beside her-when he didn't even know her name. And now that he did know her name and had asked her to the concert, he dismissed the opportunity to sit in the seat, made vacant beside her. Ariana dismissed these ideas as nonsense. After all, he didn't know her that well.

"Hi," Ariana said with a smile.

Chase looked over to her with his piercing hazel eyes. "Hey," he grunted, before he returned his attention to the white board.

This was puzzling. Chase was confusing. Was this how Chase was most of the time when he wasn't trying to charm his way into someone's heart? Was he hot one day and then cold the next? She couldn't seem to figure him out and just when she wanted to take the time to get to know him better, he was acting like he only wanted to overlook her.

But she had to know what his deal was. It was an illness she had. She had to let herself in the heads of other people so she could try to help them.

"Well I'm allowed to go to the concert tomorrow night," she added, making conversation.

"OK," he stopped. "I wasn't sure if you'd still come. I thought maybe you'd be doing something with your **boyfriend**."

Did she hear correctly? Did he just use the boyfriend word? How did he even know she had a boyfriend? She hadn't told anyone that she had a boyfriend. Well, anyone other than Claire and she doubt she said anything to Chase. If she remembered right, Claire and Chase had never really been around each other long enough to have a conversation together. She was a junior and he was a senior who both found themselves at a different status among the social ladder of the school.

"No I can come. Actually I'm looking forward to going to the concert. I love Simple Plan," Ariana began, fronting up overpoweringly. "And not that it's any of your business but I **did** have a boyfriend." She emphasised on the word did, making it clear enough to Chase that she was no longer attached like she was asking him to woo her, declaring his love and dedication to her like Seth did when he stood up on the kissing booth cart and declared his love for Summer on The O.C, one of her all time favourite shows. She loved that episode and in particular that moment between those pivotal two characters and after that episode, she only wished someone would do that to her, making her heart skip a beat as she thought about it.

Turning her attention to the front of the room as she waited for the class to begin, she could only think about who would have possibly known that she had a boyfriend and in that second, her interventus mind triggered to the one person who might have overheard her conversation the other day. Some one who was out right determined to destroy all chance of a friendly relationship between the two of them.

* * *

Before the bell rang to signal the beginning of the second last class, Ariana stood at Claire's locker as she waited for her friend to stock up on her books she'd need for the next class, when she saw Kayla heading her way with a cluster of her friends. Ariana had confessed to Claire that Chase knew about her boyfriend or ex boyfriend as Logan was now. Claire too suspected that Kayla would be the one who shared the information with Chase if it meant that he'd back away from any intentions he may have had to be with Ariana.

Claire suggested that may be a good idea if she confronted Kayla over her alleged attempt in sullying any chance of a friendship she could have with Chase. Fortunately for Ariana, Sierra didn't appear to be amongst the girls following Kayla which was a plus. She didn't dare let her emotions ride high toward the girl who was Sierra's best friend when she was in her presence. God knows, why Sierra was even best friends with her in the first place. It baffled Ariana.

"OK, are you ready?" Ariana asked Claire.

"What am I ready for?" Claire asked as she slammed her locker shut and packed a book into her bag.

"I'm going to stand up to Kayla," Ariana replied. "Kayla, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked, stepping in the direct path of her.

Kayla's eyes darted to her friends and back to Ariana. "Sure, what's up?"

"Maybe we should talk in private," Ariana suggested, angling towards the open classroom near them.

"Why? Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of my friends," Kayla responded, sensing no visible tension what so ever. "I'm not afraid to be spoken to in front of a crowd."

Ariana took in a sharp air of breath. "OK. I really don't like the fact that you deliberately eavesdropped in on my conversation for you own personal gain. It's rude and it sucks."

Kayla shot her a scathing look, putting on the innocent act. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, let's see what I do know. Hmm, I know Chase knows I have a boyfriend and I didn't even tell him. I haven't told anyone except for Claire," Ariana explained.

"So maybe Claire told him," Kayla said with a conceited smile.

"Oh please Kayla," Claire laughed. "As if I'd go and do that to my friend."

"Your friend?" Kayla spitefully laughed. "Claire, you've known her for what a few days and you're already calling her a friend. Jeez, you really are gullible."

"Oh, don't be so surprised Kayla. I guess I just don't have as high social standards as you do," Claire retorted back to an evenly remorseful Kayla.

Ariana changed the subject. "The only reasonable explanation I can think of is that you overheard me telling Claire and so you thought you had it in your best interest to report it to Chase as an advantage to yourself."

"Look **Ariana**, don't blame it on me. It is not my fault."

"I'm not stupid," Ariana said. "What, do you think you're the only girl to scheme your way into getting what you want? I saw plenty of girls in San Francisco who were just as conniving as you are."

"Whatever," Kayla dismissed, getting ready to leave. "I'm 'outta here."

"Oh, and for your information, I did have a boyfriend-we broke up," Ariana continued.

Kayla tilted her head and pouted sarcastically. "Oh, boo-hoo, and you're telling me this because?"

"I just though I'd let you know that your little scheme to steer Chase away from me was a waste of time," she lied.

"Like I care what you say. C'mon girls, let's go," she and her friends walked around Ariana and Claire. She looked Ariana up and down before she finally said. "Thanks for filling me in on your relationship status but you need not bother. It's not like I have anything to worry about. Bye."

"I really hate that girl," Claire remarked, swinging her bag over her shoulder. "And did you see her face? She tried to hide it but she actually looked intimidated by you. I am so glad I met you."

Ariana laughed. "A likely story of my life, don't remind me."

"But you see, that whole intimidation thing does have its advantage," Claire piped in with a smile.

Ariana shrugged. "I guess."

"Well hey, it worked on Kayla."

"Maybe my hereditary resemblance to my mum is a good thing after all," Ariana responded with a cackle as she and Claire headed to their class.

* * *

With the bell ringing at the end of the day to signal school finishing, Sierra was unpacking books from her bag into her locker that she would no longer need at home until the next day as Kayla leaned against the bright orange lockers next to her and inspected her flawlessly manicured nails and gabbled on about something or someone that she either despised or irritated though Sierra had learned to toggle off from her friends' bitch fests, only inputting her thoughts when necessary. As much as Sierra loved Kayla, she also knew how much of a gossip she was and there was only so much Sierra could take-this not being something she could stand all that much.

"What do you think?" Kayla asked, snapping Sierra away from her purposely induced daze.

"Huh, what did you say?"

Kayla stood up straight, holding her hand on her hip in an infuriated way and pursed her lips together. "Have you not been listening to a word I've said? Where's your head at Sierra? You got something else on your mind?"

_I'm just trying not to listen to you without being rude. There's only so much I can take to listen to your lectures. _

Sierra shook her head. "I've just got a lot going on and I guess I spaced," she lied. Okay, so she didn't have anything going on but she wasn't going to confess the truth to her. Kayla was her friend. She had been friends with her since they were in grade school. Sierra knew of Kayla's qualities more than anyone but she wasn't going to downgrade her. It wasn't her style to deface her friends or people in general unlike Kayla who dwelled on demeaning people whom were never going to be up to Kayla's standards.

"So, what do you think?" Kayla asked, ignoring Sierra's comment. "Do you think we should set that new girl straight about who's in charge?"

"What new girl?" Sierra asked puzzled.

"That girl you chose to be on the squad. Ariana or whatever her name is," Kayla replied, obviously unmoved to repeat herself. "She and her friend had a go at me today."

"Then you must have done something wrong by her to have her confront you," Sierra shrugged haphazardly.

"How can you say that?" Kayla questioned. "You're my friend. You're supposed to be on my side."

"I'm not on your side nor am I on Ariana's side but you barely know one another. She wouldn't have confronted you for any reason. She doesn't seem the type to do so," Sierra explained lucidly.

Kayla huffed with a frown. "Okay, so maybe I did something that may have upset her but she took it out of context and I only did it for Chase's sake. I see no harm in protecting my friends."

Sierra stared at Kayla in disbelief. She should have known that it'd have something to do with Chase. Everything Kayla did had to do with Chase-especially when Chase showed interest in another girl other than her. Kayla liked to believe that Chase was hers-whether she stood a chance with him or not. If she didn't succeed with him, then no one did. In other words, Kayla was pretty much protecting herself for the friendliness she and Chase showed one another or tried to be showed.

"Is this about the concert and the fact that you're not coming too? Because you know, Ariana did suggest that you take her place and you turned her offer down."

"No, it's not about the concert. And anyway, I'm not going to accept an offer from her when she was offered the ticket first. I don't do seconds. It's about my friends. I was merely looking out for **my** friend Chase by telling him to maintain a strict friendship only with Ariana because of her boyfriend. I wasn't implying anything else-I didn't need Ariana come and pin point the finger at me."

Sierra closed her locker door and placed her bag over her shoulder. "I know why you've got it in for Ariana but you just need to get over it already. Chase isn't yours nor is he Ariana's so I don't know what the big deal is. And I doubt Ariana has any plan to start something with him if she has a boy-"

"Ex boyfriend," Kayla input. "Yeah, Ariana made it perfectly clear that she was now single. But big deal-it means jack all to me."

But it did, and Sierra knew that Ariana breaking up with her boyfriend meant a hell of a lot to Kayla. After all, it was her only intervention of knowing Ariana wasn't going to become another problem to the Chase and Kayla equation. But now that Ariana had broken up with her boyfriend, Chase would eventually discover the truth and end up being the pawn of their equation.

Walking down the hall, Kayla's face bared a mysterious smile upon her lips like she didn't have a single care of the world. "She's not going to be a problem-not if I have anything to do about it."

One thing Sierra did know about her friend was that when Kayla wanted something her way, she **always** got everything her way-no matter how many people she hurts in the process.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Saved by the Bell: A New Generation**

**Chapter Eleven**

_Sweep mascara to middle of lashes, hold to set curl...count to...three..._

Friday night as she got ready for the concert she was going to, Ariana found herself reciting the directions to applying mascara to her eyelashes. She was never one to go into make-up. Sure, she owned the necessary supplies of make-up but that's all it ever was for Ariana. She didn't go in too much to wear a whole lot of make-up because she didn't need to-as she was often told by her friends and mother.

She was fortunate enough to behold a naturally healthy glow and clear complexion to her skin that allowed her to go without wearing excessive amounts of make-up. She often found her friends jealous of her natural good looks whereas they'd go all out applying make-up to have the naturally shimmering look Ariana showed every day.

One thing, Ariana was almost certain of was that she was sure her father was thrilled to know that she never wore half as much make-up as her friends did. He was always too exceedingly vigilant and wary of how fast his only daughter was growing up beyond his eyes. Ariana was sure that if he had his chance, he'd have her stay his little girl forever where she only recognized boys as having 'boy' disease, played with dolls and wore frilly party dresses.

As a little girl, it was the only time she'd be caught dead wearing a frilly party dress courtesy of her mother's dress sense and once Ariana knew of the term 'fashion trend,' the party dresses soon ceased to exist-much to the consternation of both her parents who began to grasp the concept that their little girl was developing her own form of individuality.

Somehow she had to have her father persuaded to allow her to leave home tonight wearing her mini sliver sequined dress teamed with black leggings. He hated to see his daughter wearing something that showed off her figure in a sexy way. It was something he didn't want to have to think about to know that the little girl who loved to play with dolls and was the perfect image of purity was now finding attention from the boys around her at school.

There was bang on the bathroom door followed by Jackson's tiny voice, shrilling with enthusiasm.

"Mummy told me to come get you. Your friends are here."

"OK. Tell mummy that I'll be down in a second," she responded to her little brother through the door and at her decree, she heard the sound of his little feet pitter-pattering away.

She quickly finished applying a little of make-up, gathered her things together and then rushed back into her bedroom for one more look in her full length mirror. She wanted to get downstairs to her new friends as quick as she could to risk having her father embarrass her with his interrogation questions to maintain his knowledge of knowing who she was friends with.

But she also wanted to make sure that she looked good enough to go out. This was her first outing with people who could possibly be her social circle of friends. It was an essential time for her-she couldn't dress dowdy.

_Not bad_, she thought as she examined her appearance in the mirror. Teamed with her sequined mini dress and black leggings, she wore heeled, black ankle boots and swept her luscious chocolate hair over her shoulders to let it fall into place. She knew that her hair constantly worked well when she let it fall down her back and around her shoulders.

Once she was completely satisfied with her look, Ariana grabbed her black patent purse containing her cell phone, extra cash and a wad of clear gloss for a late touch up to her lips and walked out of her room without looking back.

Heading downstairs, she could overhear her dad making an embarrassment to her as he grilled her friends with the usual parental questions.

_Oh, God_, she thought. _He's going to embarrass me and they'll never want to be my friend. We need to get out of here NOW!_

Ariana walked into the living room where Chase, Sierra, and Chase's friends Luke and Tristan were waiting with her parents and brother.

"OK, I am ready to go," she announced, hoping to steer away from the imminent banter.

Chase, Luke and Sierra all gave eye contact to Ariana while Ariana stood off to the side and blushed slightly as Sierra quickly glanced to Chase and saw him take note of Ariana's every curve in her outfit, trying to make it as unnoticeable as possible.

Before he could interrogate any other questions, Kelly stepped in, perceiving Ariana's embarrassment and assisted her daughter. She knew what it was like to be strung in the middle of your father and boy you like which she coincidently picked up on. It was obvious to Kelly that this boy possibly had a thing for her daughter and she was particularly thankful for the fact that her husband hadn't picked up on the sighting then again he always tried to play a blind eye to most of Ariana's **boy friends**-when he could anyway.

She gave eye contact to Ariana. "You look great," she whispered to her daughter who smiled in return with a hushed thank you.

"Have fun," Kelly said, hugging her daughter. "But play it safe and be careful."

"Concerts can be dangerous," Zack input with caution to Ariana's new found friends. He was a teenage boy once and if these kids were anything like he was when he was their age, he had a right to be concerned for Ariana's wellbeing.

Ariana rolled her eyes. "I know dad."

"Yeah, my parents gave me the 'safety lecture' too. I'm sure we've all been told to be careful," Sierra spoke up, looking to Chase to say something too to assure Ariana's parents they were cool. After all, this concert was all his doing. The least he could do was let her parents know she'd be safe with them.

"We'll be good Mr. Morris. I've got too much riding on this concert to misbehave," Chase concealed with a lie. Okay, so he didn't have anything riding on the concert that he'd risk losing except maybe for football if his father wasn't always too busy work wise but he'd say anything to have Ariana's parents agree to allow her to go out with him-well as a group of six to be concise.

"Well, we've raised you and love you so we only want to make sure you're going to be safe," Kelly replied.

"We were-"

"Young once too," Ariana finished Zack's sentence. He was far too easy to read his mind. He read the same speech to Ariana every time she went out with friends. "I know. I get it and don't worry. I'll be fine."

She hugged her mother and moved towards her dad, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. "Bye," she said before she and her friends headed out of the room to the door.

"Shotgun!" Luke called, leading the way out the door to head to Chase's SUV.

Sierra opened the rear door. "Ariana, your parents are really nice. And oh my god, you and your mum are so alike. It's unbelievable!"

"Oh, you think? I think they're too overly protective of me," Ariana screwed up her nose.

"No, they're really cool. At least you know they only want what's best for you," Chase said. "I wish I had that with my dad."

Chase rounded the car to the drivers' side. Ariana was about to question the topic of his dad when Sierra spoke to her leaving Chase to get into the car.

"Your little brother is too cute for words."

"Most. Of. The. Time." Ariana unleashed, getting into the car and closing the door.

* * *

Luke stepped out of the car and stretched his arms over his head. "Nice parking Lanyard," he said.

"Thanks," Chase said, patting the hood of the black SUV. "I knew there had to be a space up here somewhere. I have to go pick up the tickets from the reservation window. Does anyone know where that is?"

Ariana looked around at her friends' blank faces. Surely, they knew where the place was. They had been living here longer than she had and she knew more of her surroundings than they did.

She hesitated for a split second before answering. "I do," she said. Chase's eyes flicked at her. "My dad gets tickets for the basketball games from his company sometimes. I went to a game with my family during the summer..." _They were the best and **only** plans I had considering I knew no one. _"...That's where you pick them up from."

"Great!" Sierra said. "You can show Chase where it is while Luke buys me some food."

"Hey! Who said I was going to buy **you** food. You've got money," Luke protested, holding up his hands in justification.

"Aw, but you know you want to...because you can't resist me," Sierra playfully batted her eyelashes at him. "Besides, you should know how petulant I can be if I'm living on an empty stomach."

"So it looks like I'm buying," Luke gave in without interest. "Anyone else want anything?"

"There's a vending machine over there," Tristan said. "I could use some grub."

Ariana looked over to Chase. She was sure he wouldn't want her company since he hadn't spoken two words to her during the entire car ride here. Was he avoiding her because of the whole boyfriend fiasco?

"So let's go," he said.

"Okay," Ariana glanced at Claire who shrugged. "We'll be right back."

"C'mon, Claire," Tristan said, crooking an arm around her neck. "Luke will buy you something really unhealthy." Luke shot him a scathed look. "Dude, you offered."

Chase started walking so Ariana fell into step with him.

"I'm so psyched for this," he said suddenly. Ariana was shocked. She had expected the same silent treatment he had given her in the car.

"Yeah, me too-believe it or not but this is actually my first concert," Ariana admitted.

Chase looked at her with wide eyes like he was surprised. "What, your boyfriend never took you to a concert? I find that hard to believe."

So he brought up the boyfriend word again. Didn't he hear a word she had said to him yesterday? "Why?" she asked. "Because I had a boyfriend and you'd think he'd take time out of his egotistic life to take his girlfriend somewhere?"

Conner stared at her with a confused expression.

Ariana laughed it off. "No, actually, I wasn't allowed to go to any concert unless I attended them with my parents. Up until now, they considered me too young to go alone with friends. I know they love me and they're just trying to look out for me but sometimes it had an impact on my social-"

"Watch it!"

Ariana tripped over a curb and Chase reached out to steady her. He grabbed both her elbows. Ariana gripped back reflexively. "I'm such a klutz."

Chase released her. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, straightening her dress.

"C'mon," Chase replied. "I think I see the window." He strolled ahead of Ariana and then glanced back to her. "So, your boyfriend-he was a jerk."

"Pardon?" Ariana was taken by surprise.

"Your boyfriend," Chase repeated. "You said he never bothered to take you anywhere because he was too wound up in his own. He's a jerk. Was that why the two of you broke up?"

"Because he's a jerk?" Ariana asked, a small laugh emerging from Chase. "No, we broke up because it'd be too hard to maintain a relationship when we're in two different places and so young. It'd be alright if we were older but I'm still in high school. I don't think neither of us wants to be tied down to a long distance relationship. It was a mutual thing."

"Being, your first concert, I'm glad I'm able to commentate it with you," he smirked.

Ariana blushed from his grateful maneuver when they joined the line. Did he really mean that? Was he happy to take part in her first concert experience alongside her? Instead of smirking at her, Chase began to talk about the bands that were playing tonight. She'd never heard so many words come out of his mouth in one breath. She almost pinched herself to see if she was having some bizarre dream.

"Chase, can I ask you a question?" Ariana asked as the line inched forward.

His eyes clouded fleetingly. "What?"

"What...what was up with that comment you made back at my place?"

"What comment?" Conner asked, looked fazed. "I made many comments-to you and to your parents."

"No...the comment...about your dad...and how you wished your dad was like mine. What was that about?"

Chase looked away. "It was nothing...nothing you need to worry about anyway."

"Okay," Ariana wrapped her arms around her waist. "It's just sounded like you meant something...well I picked up on it."

"God! What is with you?" Chase's eyes flashed. "Why do you have to make everything a big issue?"

"I'm sorry," Ariana said. "But I was only trying to help. I like helping people. You don't need to jump down my throat."

They reached the window and Chase gave his name. "I don't want your help," he said calmly. The man behind the window slid the tickets across the counter. Chase picked them up and shoved them into his jeans pocket. "Let's just go back and find everybody."

Ariana nodded and followed Chase as he wove through the crowd.

_So much for having fun!_ If there was any chance of her getting to know Chase better, there was also a possibility she had just been given a one way ticket to no where.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Saved by the Bell: A New Generation**

**Chapter Twelve**

"They're amazing," Sierra said. "I forgot how good Indefinite are."

"Yeah, they're awesome." Ariana craned her neck to see down the long line outside the bathroom. _Unlike this night, this night sucks._

"So, Claire," Sierra bounced up on the balls of her feet, grinning. "What's up with you and Tristan?"

Claire spread a smile across her face. "I don't know," she said demurely. "He's kind of cute."

"You've been flirting with him all night," Ariana pointed out, inching forward in the line.

"I have not," Claire responded, giving Ariana a playful shove. "And besides I'm not the only one who's been checking out the eye candy. What about you?"

"Me? What about me?" Ariana asked like she didn't know what they were talking about.

"Oh, my god, you are so right Claire," Sierra pointed out. "Ariana, you have been eyeing off Chase all night. The both of you have so why don't you do something about it and go—"

"Hey Sierra and **everyone** else," Kayla exclaimed, sauntering towards them and baring a grin upon her face. "Are you surprised that I'm here?"

"Of course you are," Kayla said, waiting for no one to reply. "But I'm here and now we can all hang out **together**."

Kayla acted all giddy though Ariana could tell it was all an act. Like she'd really be happy to be around her for the night and to be honest, the feeling Ariana got that Kayla despised and disliked her was mutual.

Chase and Luke were walking by the line and strolled over to them and noticed Kayla alongside them.

"Kayla, you're here. How'd you manage to snag tickets?" Luke asked.

"Oh, you know, I convinced my mum into persuading my dad to get me a ticket like it was a matter of life or death," Kayla explained while playing with her hair.

_Persuaded? It was probably more like begged if it meant that she'd be at the same place as Chase and I_, Ariana said to herself.

"You guys have already been to the bathroom?" Sierra asked. "Being a girl is so unfair."

"We were just going to get something to drink before Simple Plan comes on," Chase said.

"Do you guys want anything?" Luke asked.

"Chase, you know what you could get me?" Kayla purred, laying one hand against his chest. "I would love a snow cone."

"Okay," Chase said, backing away slightly. Ariana felt her stomach turn. Was Kayla so fraught she had to outrageously flirt with Chase in front of her? Maybe she should save face and tell her to stop before she became social suicide.

"Ariana, do you want anything?"

Ariana shook her head.

"You sure? I don't mind," Chase said.

"I'm sure she's fine. If not, then she can always get something else for herself later, right Ariana?" Kayla symphonised, answering for Ariana in the nicest way she could sound.

"No it's cool, I'm not really thirsty," Ariana replied with a direct smile aimed for Kayla. "But thanks for asking."

"Okay." He smiled at her.

"Let's go dude," Luke said, starting to walk off.

"You can get me a coke!" Sierra called after them.

"And I'll have a diet coke!" Claire called after them as well.

Luke lifted a hand in response.

"Jeez," Sierra began. "I'm like, inviso-girl around you. Is it always like this Ariana?"

Ariana looked at Claire who laughed while Kayla looked on, obviously insulted that she wasn't being talked about.

"Well, according to Ariana, it's the story of her life," Claire responded.

"I'm sorry," Ariana said, glad the tension was broken.

"Whatever," Kayla broke in, feeling ignored. "This line is boring me to death. I'm crashing the men's room. Who's with me?"

"I'm there," Sierra said.

"I don't think so guys," Ariana said.

"Why? You chicken?" Sierra teased lovingly.

"You too scared to even contemplate dashing to the men's room?" Kayla shrilled to her, meaning every word she said unlike Sierra where her teasing was friendly teasing. "Don't tell me 'Little Miss Perfect' plays by the rules every single time?" Kayla stepped closer to Ariana. "You've never been inside a men's room before and you're afraid by what you might find. Is that it?"

_And I'm sure you've been inside a men's room time and time again._

Ariana hated to think Kayla had overpowered her yet she didn't dare to think she wouldn't stick it to her either. She had guts and sure, Kayla had been right. She had never actually been inside a men's room but this concert was her first so tonight was a first for everything.

"Alright, I'm in," Ariana finally said, looking at Kayla the entire time. "Let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile, Chase and Luke were standing at the bar counter as they waited to be issued their beverages they had previously ordered a few minutes beforehand.

"So, Chase, my man," Luke began casually. "What's up with you and that Ariana chick?"

Chase looked at his friend with despair. "What about her?"

"Don't give me this 'what do you mean' shit, dude. You're forgetting that I've known you long enough to know how you work with girls. I haven't been turning a blind eye all these years since you discovered girls or tonight for that matter. So c'mon, fill me in."

"There's nothing to tell," Chase dismissed his friend. "She's in my math class. That's all."

"That's all? Dude, she's hot and what, you don't see it?" Luke asked, surprised by his friends' lack of interest in Ariana. He thought that Chase of people would kill to hook up with this girl. He had never wasted any time with the other conquests he had been with.

"I'm not blind Luke. I can see that she's hot but I don't care…" Chase shook his head roughly.

"So, you're not interested in scoring with her?" Luke questioned with increased concern.

"You say it like she's some sporting event," Chase changed the subject in order to ignore his friends' comment. He was not in the mood to discuss his love life or rather lack of love life to his friend who was no better than he was when it came to the ladies.

Luke laughed Chase's remark off and raised his eyebrow like he meant business. "So she's single?"

"Yeah, but only barely, having only just broken up with her boyfriend."

"But, she's **single**," Luke implied without question. "Which means if you're not into her then you won't mind if I were to ask her out."

"Here you go, man." The macho guy behind the counter placed their order of drinks in front of them.

Picking up the tray of drinks, Chase turned to make his way back to the others. "Since when do you ask me if it's alright for you to ask out a chick?"

Without waiting for a response from his buddy, Chase began to weave his way through the crowd of people that was forming around the bar.

"We're like bro's dude. I'd never date a girl my bro likes," Luke finished, patting Chase on the shoulder. "But I am stoked that Ariana isn't one of the many girls you've got a thing for, 'cause I'd hate to lose out to another guy."

Chase remained silent. He didn't necessarily state he didn't like Ariana but it got Luke off his back. And Chase wasn't one hundred completely sure he was committed to beginning something with a girl who had only just come out of a relationship. He didn't need that kind of baggage in his life. He didn't need someone else's baggage when he had enough of his own to deal with.

For the moment, this year his only time to have his eye on the prize was football and leading his team to victory in order to strive towards the championships. It was the only way to know that he'd get his much deserved football scholarship to college because with his grades lacking credentials, it was the only way he'd even call himself a college student.

* * *

"Alright, we bring drinks for all," Luke exclaimed to everyone as he and Chase returned with food and drinks.

"Here you go," Chase locked his eyes onto Ariana as he passed her a cup of lemonade.

Ariana's brow creased. "Oh, thanks. You didn't have to get me anything. I didn't ask for anything."

"Actually, Luke got it for you."

"Figured I'd buy you something now so you won't have to buy one later on when you're thirsty," Luke stepped in with a smirk.

"How'd you know I'm going to need a drink later on?" Ariana asked.

"Ariana, it's a concert. You'll be singing along to the songs so much that you're going to need a drink to quench your thirst because you'll find your throat feeling dry and sore," Luke smirked.

Ariana took a swig of her drink. "You know me so well." She smiled back.

Chase turned the other way from Ariana and gave her Kayla her snow cone.

"Thank you," she replied, taking a bite only to have the after effect showing around her mouth.

"Uh, you've got flakes of it around your mouth," Chase said.

"Oh, really?" Kayla asked like she was surprised. Her fingertips went to the corners of her mouth. "Did I get it?"

"Here, let me get it for you," Chase said, leaning forward and gently wiping away the crumbs around her mouth. "There you go."

"Thanks," Kayla responded flirtatiously. "I would have looked like an idiot if I continued to wear my snow cone on my face for the rest of the night so you're my hero."

Chase withdrew back. "I'm no hero, just doing you a deed to spare you the embarrassment."

Both Ariana and Claire rolled their eyes with nonchalant appraisal as they turned their attention to the stage at the front of the arena.

They didn't really want nor did they need to see the show Kayla was putting on when they had never paid to see her show, instead attending for the music rather the engaging attire of Kayla.

Ariana blinked and stayed silent, choosing to ignore the distraction around her. Fortunately, within minutes she'd be able to concentrate on Simple Plan rather than Kayla's hollow hard work to pursue Chase.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the concert had come to an end and Ariana and the others had made their way out of the arena and into the foyer where Ariana began to roam the gift shop, searching for a memento to remember her first concert. Setting her eyes on a black t-shirt with the words 'Simple Plan' scrolled across the front of the shirt; she smiled, suddenly knowing she needed to buy one.

She rummaged through the rack until she found her size and then pondered over whether she'd buy one for her brother. Theoretically, they'd most likely not acquire a size right for Jackson but Ariana knew he'd love something his big sister brought home for her—even if it swam on his small body. He'd be able to wear it to bed and at least he'd be warm and cosy.

Finding a t-shirt marked the smallest size available, Ariana made her way to the cashier to pay for the t-shirts, where there was a line of two other people waiting to be served. After she paid for her items, she returned to Claire, Luke and Tristan who were by the side of the gift shop and exit as they waited for Chase, Sierra and Kayla to come back.

"You're getting two t-shirts?" Luke asked with a smirk.

Ariana shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm also getting one for my little brother. He loves receiving things from me."

Luke raised his eyebrow. "Despite the fact that it's not going to fit him?"

Ariana giggled. "Well, he can wear it to bed. It wouldn't be the first time he has worn an oversized piece of clothing."

"Fair enough," Luke agreed, digging his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. "You're a nice sister."

Ariana felt herself go red in the face and looked to the floor.

"Guys, I've got a great idea. Why don't we all go to the beach and just chill out to end the night?" Sierra asked, breaking the silence as she returned with Kayla and Chase following behind her.

"Yeah, I'm in," Luke said with a wide grin.

"Me too," Chase said, his hardened eyes focused to the ground.

"I'm in too," Kayla interjected. It was obvious to anyone there that she had only said yes for the sake that Chase was going.

"I'll come," Tristan said who looked to Claire as if asking if she'll go too, giving a nod to respond.

"What about you Ariana?" Luke asked, looking hopeful.

Ariana looked to Luke who bared a smile and then to Chase whose gave out no real emotion what so ever. Ariana was incredulous. She wasn't sure if she should go too. She had an Eleven O'clock curfew and sure, it wasn't even near there yet but how long would it take to get to the beach and how long would it take to get from the beach to her place? It wasn't like she was travelling alone.

She was in Chase's car. She couldn't very well insist they leave early because she had to get home in time for her curfew. They might think she wasn't into playing it dangerous, which she was but she hated to disobey her parents. She had never disobeyed her parents in her sixteen years of existence. She didn't want to start now.

"I don't know," she hesitated. "I mean, I have an eleven o'clock curfew. Maybe you should just take me home first."

"I'm sure we've all just about got a curfew," Sierra replied. "I know I do and I'm not going to miss it but I'm going to have some fun too before I go home."

"I promise I'll have you home on time," Chase said, kicking the ground with his feet.

"If Ariana doesn't want to go then she doesn't **have **to," Kayla threw in to the conversation like she really didn't want her coming.

Luke ignored her comment. "C'mon, what do you say? It'll be fun."

Glancing over to Kayla who showed a haughty smirk, Ariana answered. "OK, I'll come."

"Awesome! This is going to be so much fun to end the night!" Kayla exclaimed, linking arms with Chase.

Chase pulled away and turned to Kayla. "So, we'll meet you at the beach, okay?"

Kayla looked to Chase like she didn't understand him.

"You came in your own car so we'll just meet you there."

"OK," Kayla muttered.

As Kayla turned and walked the other direction they were going, she gave a sour looking expression to Ariana as if she was ruining her fun. Ariana discreetly showed a smile. Maybe she said yes just so she could stick it to Kayla but there was no way she was going to let her have her way all the time. Ariana didn't work that way. She was never overpowered by anyone. And it was about time Kayla knew she didn't submit to anyone.


End file.
